


The ticket

by LaughableMarble



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Sex on a Car, top/bottom Leo, top/bottom Vincent, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableMarble/pseuds/LaughableMarble
Summary: AU where Vincent and Leo are friends and dating in secret, despite of both of them having a family. Leo gets pulled over by Vincent and tries to charm his way out of a speeding ticket. Vincent decides to take advantage of it. Basically two chapters filled with sex





	1. Running away from a ticket

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I found on the internet! All smut, enjoy

Having a decent job, taking greatly care of Linda and Alex and having a correct social life was what was maintaining Leo sane. It was long time since he got into big trouble, having problems with laws, going in court and eventually getting in jail, but not for so long.  
Driving his car this morning was a pain in the ass, since the engine was acting up, not tolerating the way Leo's grip was to tight on the steering wheel. The vehicle was going to break down soon, and the man had to go get his Chevy Impala checked. 

Arriving to work, he parked his car behind the building and got out. The workers were getting a coffee before getting to fix tiles, checking on the sophisticated blue print resting on a table. Something new and easy to read.  
Leo wasn't a worker, he was in fact the one drawing blue prints, measuring everything and often leading everyone. He was more present in the construction sites than in an office. His jeans, white shirt and black leather jacket got him out of the ''workers'' category. Not that he wasn't happy. It paid good. Everyone was nice and friendly.

Reaching the office were his colleagues were, he noticed one of them complaining. Chuckling, he stepped into the room.

''Already complaining, Eric?'', Leo said, grabbing a cup of coffee.

''No! I mean, yes! But I have my reasons!'' he answered, angrily biting into a croissant. 

''He got a speeding ticket on his way to work this morning. There's police everywhere in the city lately.'', another colleague said.

''You're an idiot.'' Leo said to Eric, laughing. Talking about the police, it made him remind of a certain person he hasn't seen in a long time. Maybe two weeks, maybe more. He should call him. Get some news. ''You guys are ready to move?'' Leo said, throwing the empty cup in the nearest bin. The day began for them all.

\- - -

5 o'clock was shown on Leo's watch, when the man was finishing checking on some papers near some workers. The day was filled with working noises, shouting, and often yells. Leo was the type of person that gets angry really fast, but not for so long. The yells wasn't a lecture, it was to remind to some of his colleagues that a tile or a wall wasn't fixed or made properly, through huge sounds of others nearby. Everyone appreciated Leo. He was right, just, and funny. Good leader, ex-worker. Knows how to do stuff. So everyone was listening to him. He wasn't the CEO or a manager. He was the worker's colleague as well. Same rank.

Everyone was getting back inside the main building, some to change clothes, others to grab everything they need and then get going. The man folded everything into his satchel, waved goodbye to his men and got to his car. It was now past 5 pm when he left the construction site.  
On his way home, Leo turned on the radio, getting distracted by the music. Singing, smiling, and sighing. He felt at peace, the sweet wind of the evening caressing his skin. His home was really far from his workplace, so without noticing, the speed of the car grew faster, entering a huge forest, filled with animals, trees, rivers. A good landscape to look at when going home, avoiding the traffic.

The sound of the radio was covering the sound of the wheels going at high speed, until Leo heard something. A flash caught him, like a picture sound. He immediately cursed and turned down the radio, lowering the car's speed at the same time. He turned his head to the side to check where did it came from, until he caught the sign of a police car nearby.

''Oh fuck!'' he screamed, not stopping. He hoped that the flash was enough to get away, but the noise of a siren was heard. The officer in the car started his vehicle to Leo's Chevy Impala. The man had no choice but to park the car on the sides. With a sigh, he rested his head on the steering wheel. 

The officer stopped behind him and got out of the car, lifting his hat up. Approaching the Impala, he began to speak.

''Good evening, sir. I see that you got flashed. Your speed was over the limit.'' he said. Looking at the dark haired man inside the car, he didn't knew who he was still, until Leo turned his head to look at him.

''I didn't see it, I was distrat-'' Leo stopped, looking at the police officer.

Both surprised, they stared at each other for a few seconds.

''You're not serious.'', the younger man said.

''What?'' Vincent responded, looking into Leo's eyes. Oh, he missed that look.

''You were the cop giving tickets today?''

''What are you talking about?!''

''Vincent, what are you doing here?'' He said, getting out of the car.

''I'm working here, Leo! Wait, did you leave work?''

''Yes, I got a new construction site to lead!''

''Well fuck, okay. Then tell me, why didn't I got any news from you in like, days? Maybe weeks?!''

''I mean, I was planning to-''

''Oh my god, planning to. Leo for fuck sake's.'' Vincent said, cupping Leo's face, before giving the man a soft kiss. ''Two weeks Leo. And no call. Jesus.''

''I'm sorry, Vince.'' the younger man replied, embracing the cop.

''Did you got any trouble?'' Vincent said, separating from Leo's grip. Oh, he missed these touches.

''Nah. It's all good. I mean, I told Linda a few days ago that I was going to grab a drink with you, nothing more. Still doesn't know. You?''

''Same. Been working a lot lately, so. Yeah.'' he answered. Looking at each other, Vincent bit his lips. ''I've missed you. But you're still going to get that speeding ticket.''

''What? Vincent, come on!''

''No. You pissed me off. You get the ticket. I don't care.'' Vincent said, faking it. Teasing Leo was his favorite thing, and to be honest, Leo deserved it.

''Oh my god. Two weeks without seeing each other and I get a ticket. Awesome.'', Leo groaned, looking at Vincent who was shrugging, a smirk painted on his face. Crossing his arms, the kiss they just shared gave Leo an idea. ''What about… making a deal.''

Frowning, Vincent looked at him. ''Continue.''

Without any other words, Leo leaning in and kissed the man again, licking his lips, tasting the cop again. He then kissed Vincent's cheeks, continuing his way to the man's jawline and neck. His hands were resting on Vincent's biceps, trying to suck on a spot on his neck.

''Leo-'' Vincent breathed, '' Don't leave marks!'' he said, sighing and melting. He really, really missed those moments. ''Stop…'' he said again, not wanting to push the man away. 

''What about, you cancel the ticket…'' Leo breathed, kissing his skin. 

''You won't get away, even your charms won't get you away from this.'' Vincent grinned to him. 

''Really?'' Leo replied, his hands touching the man's body, squeezing his chest, and leaning him on his body, so his right leg gets between Vincent's, rubbing his crotch. Hearing a moan from the cop, the man noted this as a victory. Ah Vincent. Always the same. 

''You know what.. okay.''' Vincent whispered to ear. Leo smiled, separating from the man until the cop turned him away in a second, pushing his body against the ar. A sudden strength that turned Leo on immediately. ''I'll do it.'' Vincent said, taking Leo's writs in his hands, handcuffing them behind his back. The older one then went to lift Leo's shirt, touching every area he could reach on the younger man's body.

''Vincent, that's not fair, man.'' Leo breathed slowly.

''I'm the cop here. I decide what's fair or not with you. You're going to pay for these days with no phone call, young man.''

''Young man.'' Leo repeating, laughing. ''Damn.'' He said, closing his eyes, letting the man do whatever he wanted with him.

''Turn around.'' he ordered. Leo obeyed, grinning. All of this for a speeding ticket. Oh, well. 

Resting his back on the car, Leo looked at Vincent. The cop began to unbuckle Leo's pants, kissing in again. They grew never tired of kissing. That shit was their damn favorite part. In second came the hickey marking.

''Already turned on?'', Vincent breathed, lowering himself, and kneeling in front of Leo. The moon was showing and he decided to not waste time. Jerking the man's length for a few second to get his member hard, Vincent gave a hard a long lick from the ending to the tip of Leo's cock, earning a loud moan from Leo. Oh fuck, sex with Linda and Vincent was oh so different. A man was harder and stronger than a woman. Linda's way of doing it was full of lust and sexiness, and Vincent's way was… damn. That was fucking good.

Sucking on the tip, the cop took the base into his hot mouth, sucking it slowly, and making the man's dick disappear inside. 

Moaning again, Leo spoke with difficulty. ''You're the cop and you're the one sucking? Typical Vincent.'' Leo teasing, groaning, as Vincent replied by sucking harder, making back and forth movements. Precum was already on the man's cock, and Vincent felt himself hard as well.

Seconds passed, until Leo's cock was covered in a little of semen and a lot of saliva. Pulling out, the older man lifted himself up, unbuckling his pants as well, freeing his cock.

''You talk to much Caruso.'' he said, his lips on Leo's jawline, his cock rubbing again the other man's. Both dicks were wet, and harder than ever, Vincent rubbing them together. 

''Don't tell me you're just going to do that.'' Leo said, lifting his head up to let the cop ruin is neck, until he remembered Linda. ''Vincent don't mark me.'' he breathed.

The cop stopped, kissing the other man one last time, before turning Leo around gently, and biting into his back shoulder, earning a hiss from the younger man.

''You've got protection?'' Vincent said, spreading Leo's butt cheeks, rubbing them. 

''Yeah..'' he simply replied. ''In the glove box''. Stopping for a second, Vincent opened the car's door to reach the condoms, pulling one out. 

''Having fun in your car?'' The cop teased, rolling it on his cock. Licking his fingers, he touched Leo's sensitive area, the saliva making the man's hole throbbing in excitement. A finger slowly entered him, followed a few seconds later by a second one. Being stretched out is a feeling that Leo have forgotten, the fingering making him moan and ask for more.

''Vincent…'' he whispered, spreading his legs a little wider. They were both on their feet after all, so the only thing he could do with his hands handcuffed was to breathe and rest his torso on his car.

''Leo. Speeding ticket punishment.'', the man smiled.

''Fuck off, Vince.'' He chuckled, breathing hard, as Vincent was rubbing his cock again his entrance.

''Last warning. I can still back up. You're going to pay for the ticket?'' Teasing, teasing, always teasing.

''Vincent.''

''What?''

''Fuck you.'' he smirked.

''Another time.'', he said, entering the tip of his cock inside him. 

Taking his time, the man felt himself hot, filling Leo's ass with all his length, letting the younger one get used to the intrusion.  
Rubbing Leo's waist, Vincent began to thrust slowly, going back slowly and getting forth as gently as he could, hearing the other man's moans encouraging him to go faster but he waited a few seconds. His way of having sex isn't the same as Leo. The younger one breaks you in half when he takes you. Vincent on the other side, is gentle.

''Fuck, Vincent…'', Leo moaned meeting Vincent's cock with his rear. He was so hard, it hurt. Vincent's touch on him made him feel over the edge, the older man's hands now rubbing his chest. ''Go faster.'' he ordered on instinct. Vincent obliged, sucking on the man's neck, thrusting harder and harder now, earning loud moans. Leo's mouth was wide open, his eyes closed, feeling and enjoying every bit of what was happening right now. 

They were alone in the middle of the forest, so why not letting everything go? When with Linda, they had to keep quiet during the night, to not wake up Alex. But now? Hell, his body wanted more, he, wanted more, the pace was growing faster, his poor prostate getting hit at each thrust. Vincent was thick, and feeling him inside of him was so good. 

''Vincent, ah!'', Leo screamed, feeling himself getting near. The cop in one hand took Leo's cock, jerking him off, while the other hand held the handcuffed hands, holding the younger one, harder. The pain from the handcuffs was what got Leo to cum immediately, in a shout. Vincent came seconds after him, not stopping any of the hard thrust, cumming deep inside Leo, but also inside the condom.  
Pulling out, he breathed, resting his forehead on Leo's back. 

''You okay there?'' Vincent asked, removing the handcuffs from Leo's hands. Shit. His wrists were red, it looks like it hurts. Apparently Leo liked a bit of pain. Sexy, Vincent thought.

''Fuck yeah I am…'', he sighed, rubbing his wrists, not noticing the marks. Opening the car's door again, Leo took a pack of clean handkerchiefs, pulling one and giving the pack to Vincent to clean themselves up, the older one tying the condom.

''You're crazy.'' Leo said, throwing the handkerchief away. 

''You are too you know. Also try not to drive over the limit, you're lucky I was the one pulling you over.'' Vincent responded, pulling out a piece paper.

''You were going to give me a ticket anyway!'' he answered, as Vincent gave the paper to Leo.

''Then don't disappear for, I don't know, two weeks?'' Vincent replied, pulling Leo to him to kiss the man. Separating, Vincent gave the paper to him.

''What's that?''

''You know what it is Leo. Have a… good evening.'' The cop grinned, going back to his police car.

''I'll get you for this Vincent!'' he shouted, as the older man drove away. The only thing he heard was Vincent shouting him to give him a call next time. 

\- - -

''What took you so long?'', Linda said, looking at the clock.

''You're not going to believe this Linda, I got pulled over by Vincent!'' He said, laughing.

''Really?! Why?!'', she said, surprised. She liked Vincent, really loyal to Leo, a good friend of the family. She liked his wife Carol as well and found Julie just adorable.

''I was like 15 mph over the speed limit, I didn't notice, and the bastard gave me a ticket!''

''You are not serious!''

'' I am, but he was in a rush, so I didn't got time to speak to him.'' Leo said, looking at the fine on the ticket. ''I'll talk to him, it can't be that ba- 190 DOLLARS?!'' Leo suddenly screamed. He just saw the penalty now.


	2. Running back to the one that gave you the ticket

''I was planning to.'' Vincent thought again. The men have been dating for weeks now, and the only times they got to see each other were the times where their instincts could take over. They could let go, enjoy the touch, the kisses. It was a big secret to bear. Both of them were married, but when Vincent caught the sight of Leo when they first met in prison, he knew that the younger man was up to something. Leo was incarcerated for 2 months, something to do with a robbery. He didn't killed anyone, and was in fact the driver for when the men could run away with the money. But they all got caught. Vincent was one of the warden, checking on the cells. But the older man was a quiet one. Too quiet for Leo's taste, until the ex-inmate could finally hear the real Vincent, screaming, moaning, at his mercy.

Their relationship was forbidden in a way. A cop, an inmate. They did the do in prison more often than they would both admit. It was Leo that began to charm the man, and Vincent, not sure of what he meant, gave a light warning but followed Leo's ideas. In private. It then started in an interrogation room, his brother Gary, trusting Vincent enough to let him alone with Leo.

''Don't worry Gary. He'll talk.'' Vincent said. Leo indeed ''talked''. He whispered things into Vincent's ears while he was deep inside the cop, and then, it became a thing. They began to talk about their families, they began to share more than their bodies and kisses. Leo had a son, Vincent was about to be a dad. Everything was a secret, and it was oh so exciting.

\- - -

Leaving the place from where he and Leo stopped, Vincent wondered what the other man was talking about. Giving tickets? Leo was the first one he gave one to.  
Driving home, he noticed his cell phone ringing next to him. It was on silent, the bright screen caught his attention. Picking it up, he concentrated again on the road.

''Hello?'' he simply said.

''Hey Vincent, wanna have a drink tonight?'', the person on the phone replied. He sounded tired but still motivated to go out.

''Yeah Gary, sure.'' Vincent answered. ''The same bar?''

''The same bar.'' Gary confirmed, saying goodbye to his brother before hanging up.

Arriving to where his brother wanted to grab a drink, Vincent breathed. Seeing Leo again, and feeling his body again was something he missed. The man was still on his mind when he entered the bar. Gary was already there.

''Hey Vincent. How was your day?'' Gary smiled, ordering two glasses of whiskey.

''Pretty good actually. I saw an old friend today.''

''Oh, and who was it?'' the other man asked, already sipping from one of the glasses.

''You know. Some guy I use to know from work.''

''Oh, alright.'' Gary replied, his eyes focused on the drink. ''My day was full of people speeding on the road where I was on patrol today.'', he said, nodding sceptically. ''Sometimes, I think that people tend to forget the law too often. Or they do it on purpose.'', he continued, until he saw his brother frowning, turning his head to Vincent.

''What?''

''You were the one giving tickets away?'' Vincent asked, his glass stopping midway to his lips. Oh, so Leo was indeed right.

''Yeah? I mean, it's not my fault that people goes over the limit all the time.'' He answered, finishing his drink.

Still looking at Gary, Vincent chuckled and took a sip from his glass. When he'll see Leo again, he'll make sure to tell him who was the mysterious cop that was ruining people's days.

\- - -

The day after the ''incident'', Leo called Vincent. He was more annoyed than angry, and he wanted Vincent to know it.

''Hello?'' Vincent answered, when the phone rang. It was the end of the afternoon, and everything was quiet on his side. 

''Vincent. What the fuck.'' Leo said, hearing chuckles from the other line.

''You're not happy? Don't tell me you won't pay it. I'll double it, I don't care.'' Vincent insisted.

''Oh my god. Where are you right now.''

''Why? What you're gonna do?''

''You fucking know, where the hell are you man?!'' Leo replied, becoming impatient.

''Check your fine, smart ass, maybe you'll find me.'' Vincent said with a smile, hanging up on Leo.

''He's so fucking dead'', Leo whispered to himself, getting the ticket and checking it again. 190 dollars. Fuck. Okay. Now wha- oh. Something was written on the back, the words ''Leo'' and ''17th avenue''. Vincent's quick handwriting. Did-did the cop gave him an address? 5th avenue of what? ''Think Leo, think.'' He told himself. He remembered something. A road, 190 17th avenue. 

Pulling out his phone, Leo searched for the address. 190 17th avenue, road St Lance''. He did it on purpose. But why? Leo thought, grabbing his keys and wallet, leaving the house.

The road was peaceful and felt lonely. On his way to Vincent, Leo encountered a few trees, but mostly bushes everywhere. It was a long road from a city to another. A road you would want to speed up to go home when work was over. It took Leo more than 45 minutes to find the cop. He was really nicely hidden, the fucker. Just behind some trees, sneaky.

The police car was parked, and no light were on. It was the beginning of the evening, and a few lights were still showing the road. Vincent was standing on the car hood, a bottle of water in his hand. He was looking straight in front of him. The place was on a high area, so he could see the city from up there.

Peaceful, he sighed. The patrol was calm today, and people, to his luck and theirs, were respecting the law. Closing his eyes form a brief moment, he nearly jumped from the car when he heard a loud horn. Another car reached his, parking just behind.  
Leaving the vehicle, Leo walked fast. ''Come here.'' he said, not stopping his track, reaching Vincent on front of the car. The cop laughed out loud, Leo angry at him for, ''no reason'' made the situation funny.

''What? Came here to say hello?''

''Vincent, oh my god, quit fucking around. I just saw the fine! I'm not paying that! Don't get me into damn trouble!''

''You put yourself in trouble, Leo.''

''Listen.'' Leo said, looking at him. ''I. Am. Not. Paying. That.''

''You sure?''

''Like fuck I am!''

''Too bad, then.'' Vincent said, getting to his car, pulling out a piece of paper. ''I'll. Double. it.''

''No, you're not!'' Leo said, grabbing Vincent's wrist suddenly. Oh, the older one was getting into it. Fuck.

''You know, sometimes I'm wondering if you think, Leo.''

''What?!''

''Think!'', Vincent said, throwing the paper inside the car.

''Think what?! Fuck off!'' Leo screamed again. He was not angry, he was an annoyed as earlier on the phone. Vincent is slowly making him growl in frustration. 

''Don't talk to me like that, I'm a police officer, remember?'', Tease him Vincent, make him scream in anger.

''Police Offic- Fuck off! And you know what?! Screw the police, and you in particular!'' Leo finally said in a loud shout. 

Vincent was smiling and that got Leo curious instantly. He was up to something. 

''What.'', Leo said, stopping his movements.

''Screw the police.'' Vincent replied, waiting. 

''What?''

''Leo, for christ's sake. Do it.'', he said, letting the younger man processing his words. ''Or pay the fine. You choose.''

Silent for a few seconds now, Leo understood. Oh. OH. That why he gave him the address. But, the fine? Why the goddamn ticke- Jesus. Rubbing his face, Leo decided to act fast.

''Come here, you bastard.'', he said, cupping Vincent's cheek and kissing the man. He kiss was long and hard, annoyance was heavy, Leo was still angry.

Separating, Vincent sighed. Fucking, finally. He didn't have time to rest when he felt Leo's teeth on his neck already, ready to bite him until he bleeds.

''Leo!' he said, groping the man's arms for support. The bite was quick and painful. But Vincent began to be so turned on right now.

''This is for the fine.'' Leo said, growling, before kissing the spot now turning purple. 

''Leo wai-'' He said again, feeling air caressing his abdomen. The younger man was tearing the uniform apart, he wanted to stop him, but couldn't, the touch were getting so hot.

Rubbing Vincent's back, and taking off his tie and shirt, Leo kissed Vincent's shoulder. ''This is for annoying me.'' he continued, not letting him speak.

Vincent's cock was hardening with each words Leo said, preparing for what he'll do next. They agreed on not leaving marks on each other, but since Vincent and Carol didn't had time to pay much attention to each other when Julie was born, Leo didn't care. Vincent was his for the night.

''I'm angry now. I was upset about the fine, but you playing the smartass got me more upset.'' he groaned, unbuckling Vincent's pants, to rub him through his underwear. Moans was finally heard, Vincent jerking his hips forward and lifting his head to et Leo ravage him more. 

As to reply to Leo, he opened the other man's shirt was well, touching him back. They caught each other the day before but they didn't seem to have had enough of each other's body.

''I need.. to tell you-'' Vincent started, breathing hard, as Leo was freeing his dick.

''Don't talk.'' Leo ordered. Usually, Vincent was the one giving orders. But now, it was so fucking sexy it hurt. 

Freeing his own dick as well, Leo began to make movements, going back and forth on their lengths, both getting hard now. 

''Open your legs. Prepare yourself.'' He ordered, his eyes full of lust.

Breathing, Vincent rebelled. ''I don't want to.''

''You know I'll go dry, I don't give a fuck. Prepare yourself Vincent.'' he said again, his voice so strong, so masculine, so...dominant. An unusual trait, as he was usually playful when he was topping. It was making him more sexier.

''I don't need to.''

''Oh really?'' Leo said. ''On the car hood. Your hands on it. Lift your right leg on it too. Spread. To. Me.'' Leo said, pulling the cop's pant to the ground.

Oh fuck. Oh. Fuck. 

He cock twitching and his excitation getting higher, Vincent did so. One leg was helping him stand up while the other was resting on the car. His hands were cold on the police car. There was wind, and Vincent was butt naked, outside. Only his opened shirt kept him from catching a cold.

Licking his fingers to wetness, Leo caressed Vincent's sensitive area. Oh. He was already loose, ready, throbbing. Oh fuck that's why he didn't needed preparation, he already prepared himself. He calculated everything. Clever fucker.

''Check my pocket.'' Vincent said in a second, nearly forgetting. 

Putting his fingers inside, Leo pulled out a condom. Vincent's dead. Rolling it on his length and covering his dick with saliva from his fingers, Leo jerked himself off for a few seconds until he was able to rub himself between Vincent's butt cheeks. Embracing the man from behind, Leo hid his nose on his neck. Vincent's moans was turning him on, rubbing again, until the tip of his cock touched his entrance. The cop covered Leo's hand with his, as the younger one began to enter him. 

Inches per inches, Vincent breathed harder, the weight of Leo getting heavy. He rested his forearm and elbow on the car, his other hand still on the man's, slightly bending over. 

Getting fully inside of the cop, Leo waited for him to adjust to him, marking him. The hickey was big. 

Moments later, he moved. Feeling Vincent's little thing inside of him made him want to hit it again, make Vincent scream. His thrusting were slow, nearly taking his time, when his lack of patience took other. Biting on Vincent's jawline softly, he thrusted hard.

''Leo! Ah! Le-'' Vincent tried to say between shouts, his lips wide opened, his eyes shut. He wanted it, he waited for it, and now, for making Leo angry, he got it. The hard and fast fucking.

Their hips were touching, the sound of the skin slapping against each other were heard form miles away. It was messy, sexy, hard, loud. Without noticing himself, Vincent took his dick in his hand, before getting stopped by the other man. Leo grope Vincent's hand and approached it to his chest. 

''Don't touch yourself.'' He said, the pace getting quicker, Vincent's prostate getting abused and hit harder, and Vincent moaning louder. They were hot, but the breeze of the late evening was preventing them from sweating. 

Not able to kiss the cop, Leo stopped, pulling out slowly. With a smooth movement, he moved the older one on his side, leaning to kiss Vincent, biting on his lower lips. He re-entered the man, spreading him again, recreating the pace from earlier. Leo's torso was touching Vincent's shoulder, the cop's right arm around Leo's neck. 

Tightening his grip on the ex-inmate's shirt, Vincent let go of his lips to breathe. 

''Leo, you're killing me! Slow down!'', he screamed, trying to not lose himself.

''That was the plan'' Leo answered, taking Vincent's dick in his hands, jerking him off hard, and fast, just like him. They were at it for a moment now, and both of them were ready to release everything.

In a groan, Leo came first, inside the condom, not stopping his movements on Vincent. The other man felt Leo getting bigger when he came, making him curse, following the younger one shortly after. The load landed in Leo's hand. 

Breathing hardly, they stayed like that for a moment, until Leo pulled out to tie up the condom and throw it. Looking at the mess he made, he leaning down on Vincent, licking all the cum away, earning a hiss from Vincent. Too sensitive. 

\- - -

Both getting dressed again and cleaned up, Leo kissed Vincent's hickey. It hurt, but the sensation was too pleasant.

''Leo…'' Vincent began, the adrenaline fading away.

''What..''

''Give me the ticket.'' he said, now looked at him. 

Without a word, Leo took the fine and gave it to the cop. To his surprise, Vincent tore it apart, letting it fly to the ground. ''It was a fake one. Check on your fine next time, you idiot.'' He said, smiling. 

''But... The cop giving tickets away-''

''It was my brother. He's a cop too.''

''…''

''Sorry.'', Vincent chuckled. 

''Fuck y'all.''

''Will do.'' Vincent replied, kissing Leo again, his lips burning him.


End file.
